The Song of Hufflepuff's Cup
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: How did Bellatrix end up with the Hufflepuff Cup in her bank vault? With a little prompting, and a little imagination, of course. This story is written for the Qudditch Fanfiction Competition.


The Song of Hufflepuff's Cup

AN: This story is written for the Qudditch Fanfiction Competition, round 7. The prompts I have used are Nursery Rhyme(Jack and Jill)

Colour(Magenta)

And Creature (Dementors)

It was an ordinary Tuesday evening at the Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldermort was there, conducting a meeting, and on the table beside him was a golden goblet.

Several people eyed it with much curiosity, all wondering, _How on earth did he get the cup of Hufflepuff?_

Hufflepuff's cup was gold, with a few emeralds. This wasn't very traditional when it came to Hufflepuff, as their stone was a diamond.

But then again, it may have had diamonds on it in the past, but then Lord Voldermort changed them to emeralds. This idea was rather sensible, ass he had been in Slytherin, which had an emerald as it's stone.

Bellatrix Lestrange was eying the cup eagerly, with a look of intense longing in her eyes. She was also thinking of all the possible ways she could have such an item in her possession.

Narcissa Malfoy, her sister, who was sitting next to her, and wearing a magenta dress, raised her hand.

"Yes, Narcissa?" Lord Voldermort inquired.

"My Lord, how did you get the Cup of Hufflepuff?" She asked, and everyone else looked up at the cup with interest.

Voldermort smiled, his red eyes shinning with something akin to triumph.

He then proceeded tell them all about Hepzibah Smith, a Hufllepuff who was distantly related to Helga Hufflepuff. The Cup had been handed down through the centuries, until it had ended up in Hepzibah's hands. In 1946, Tom Riddle had visited her, and murdered her, then, taking it away, he had placed a piece of his soul inside it, turning the cup into what is known as a Horcrux.

His followers grinned, and Bellatrix, feeling very excited, asked, "My Lord, I want that cup, how can I get it?"

Voldermort stared at her, thought for a moment, before saying, "If you really want it, come up with your own version of how I got it."

Severus Snape grinned, and said, "I've done something similar. I've changed the words of a Muggle Nursery Rhyme, slightly, and made it my own original poem."

Voldermort looked impressed. "Oh yes, it's very clever, his version of Jack and Jill. Can you remind me of how it goes?"

Sighing, Snape said:

Jack and Jill went up the hill

With a bucket that held a litre

When they got there, they had quite a scare

For they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

Bella smirked, vaguely amused, and thinking of a song that she could change the lyrics to, to make it a song of how Voldermort got the Hufflepuff Cup.

The following day, she and her husband were sent to murder a family of Muggles. After torturing them for fun, then killing them, Bella robbed them by taking a Laptop, a DVD Player, and a few other things.

She spent the next week listening to music, before she knew what song she wanted to use for her chance of getting thr=e Hufflepuff Cup.

Three weeks later, once she had taught a few others her Horcrux song, and after Lucius had been given permission to portray Voldermort in it, they went to perform it for him.

That evening, Voldermort was waiting as the others set up the stage, before starting to play their song.

**Bellatrix**

**Hey! Give me a whistle, Dementors so near**

**And suck everything out, till there's nothing but fear**

**I'll tell you a story, and you'll really cheer up**

**For it's the story of Helga Hufflepuff's Cup**

_Narcissa, Lucius, Draco_

_The Hufflepuff Cup used to have diamonds galore_

_But he changed them to emeralds, thinking gosh, what a bore_

_The cup is real cool, don't use it for measuring salt_

_And it may up in our relative's vault._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeahhhhh_

**Well the Hufflepuff Cup is centuries** _old_

**With diamonds galore, and it's made of pure gold**

**It was handed down, till it became a gift**

**To a woman by the name of Hepzibah Smith**

**And he took a fancy one bright sunny day**

**To take both the cup and her life away**

_The Hufflepuff Cup used to have diamonds galore_

_But he changed them to emeralds, thinking gosh, what a bore_

_The cup is real cool, don't use it for measuring salt_

_And it may up in our relative's vault._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeahhh_

The chorus was followed by an impressive instrumental piece; Severus on the piano, Lucius playing the trombone, and Narcissa playing the acoustic guitar.

**Yeah! So he conjured up a plan to meet her early one night**

**He didn't tell her his plans, he kept the whole thing tight**

**With that cup, he was already in love**

**That made him feel free, like a peaceful white dove**

**He told her to meet him, with the cup made of gold**

**He joked as he said, "Meet me before you get old."**

**It was later than planned, it was quarter to three**

**And she waited for him by the old oak tree**

**She was ready to see him, but where was he?**

_And Then?_

**She waited**

_And Then_

**There in the shadows, was it her friend?**

_And then?_

**Her withered heart beat so loud**

_And then?_

**And then everybody, she lost her life.**

**Her life was gone, she was dead as dust**

**He eyed the cup, his eyes full of lust**

**Then he took it away happy as he could be **

**Then he made it a horcrux, which I was easy**

**So, I hope that this song impressed you**

**I hope to see the cup in my vault soon.**

_We all hope that you liked the song_

_With the lyrics, we couldn't go wrong_

_She will not use it, not for measuring salt_

_So is that cup gonna be in her vault?_

Yeah

Voldermort stared at the group of singers, mulling over the lyrics, and how very clever they were.

"Well, Bella," He said finally, "I'm going to have to give this a few moments.

"How about we have some dessert, then I shall give you answer?" Bella shrugged, nodded, and majicked up a bowl of vanilla ice-cream.

When everyone had eaten, Voldermort said, "Yes, I will give you the cup of Hufflepuff."


End file.
